


A Midnight Snack

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Kitchen have more than one use..





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the sweet tooth prompt for KA smut week

Hiking trips always left Anna exhausted. Kristoff was always diligent about packing extra food (usually cheese, fruit and dried meat), extra water and insisting they rest often; Anna would still feel like sleeping for a thousand years afterwards. 

This evening was no exception. Kristoff, noticing her dragging her feet as they were finally nearing the castle doors, scooped her up and carried her all the way to their bedroom. Anna started snoring quietly the second her head hit the pillow. 

Kristoff and Elsa ate dinner an hour later, letting Anna sleep. “She’ll probably raid the kitchens sometime tonight, anyway.” Kristoff said, helping himself to another dollop of potatoes. 

Anna was well and truly asleep when Kristoff made his way to their room to check on her. He kissed her cheek and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. He fetched some water for a bath as he listened to Anna’s breathing, punctuated by noisy snorts.

Once finished and dried off, Kristoff settled into bed naked beside his wife, draping his arm across her sleeping frame, kissing a goodnight into her hair. 

He awoke to moonlight streaming along the bed, Anna missing from his side. He ran a hand through his hair groggily as he got up shuffling to the wardrobe to retrieve a nightshirt. Kristoff assumed wandering the castle naked may not be the best idea, lest he meet a guard in the corridor.

Kristoff crept carefully down to the kitchens, expecting to find Anna mid-raid. He caught sight of her, the flicker of the lamp casting shadows across her legs as she bent to peer into the pantry. A smile danced on his lips as his eyes followed the curve of her hips down to her beautiful sloping bottom. 

“Thought I’d find you here.” Kristoff said quietly.

Anna jumped up with a yelp, hitting her head on the edge of the doorframe. 

“Sorry!” Kristoff whispered, walking to embrace her. 

“You scared me!” Anna hissed back, popping a cloudberry into her mouth. 

“I just thought I’d join you.” Kristoff murmured into her neck, placing a gentle kiss of apology there. 

“Oh? You’re not usually hungry this time of night.” Anna said breathily, closing her eyes at his kiss. 

“Food isn’t what I’m hungry for at the moment.”

Kristoff slipped a hand around Anna’s waist drawing her in for a kiss. Her lips cool against his, tongue still coated in sticky sweetness with a hint of bitterness as his tongue dove deeper. Anna pressed her body into him, on tip toes with her arms wrapping around his neck.  She hummed a moan into his mouth as the fabric of her nightdress grazed her nipples. 

“Here?” Anna asked as their lips finally parted, eyes challenging her husband. 

Kristoff’s strong hands found either side of Anna’s torso as he lifted her up to sit on the raised stone table, running them down her legs as he lifted the hem level with her waist. 

“Do you think you can keep quiet?” he asked in a hushed tone. 

“I’m game if you are.” Anna purred. 

“Wait here a moment.” Kristoff stepped into the pantry. Anna heard the shuffle of items being moved from shelves as she bit her lip in anticipation. 

Kristoff clutched a jar of cloudberry jam. Anna raised an eyebrow.

“I am a bit hungry after all.” Kristoff dipped a finger into the preserves and laid a trail from Anna’s knee to her mid-thigh. Kneeling on the cold stone floor, he placed messy kisses on her shins, working his way up slowly. Anna’s breath hitched as he reached her thighs. Kristoff’s hand brushed against her as he licked the substance off her in broad, lingering strokes of his tongue. 

Anna felt the chill of another fingerful of jam traced onto her leg, higher now and edging closer inside. Kristoff was relishing every second of licking the tart fruit off of Anna, ensuring every area received a thorough cleaning. Anna let a hand fall to her breast, squeezing gently as Kristoff’s mouth inched ever closer.   
Kristoff stopped to look up at Anna, her face serene with pleasure. 

He rose slowly hands encircling her waist as he brought his face up to hers. Anna kissed him forcefully, her hands gripping his back as he fell against her. Kristoff’s erection was evident through his nightshirt, Anna whimpered as it rubbed against her slickness. 

Kristoff broke apart, placing a finger to his lips as his fingers stroked Anna’s nipples. Pushing her nightdress out of his way, he kissed her stomach, breath hot on her dappled skin. Anna’s hands clung to his shoulders, her breathing rapid.

Kristoff let the back of his hand glide over Anna’s mound, delighted to find her already so wet. Anna arched herself towards Kristoff, laying back on the smooth stone surface. He let his tongue follow the opening of her folds as she writhed, using all her willpower not to scream. 

He parted her lips, thick fingers spreading her easily, delving deep into her to curve out a place there. Kristoff tasted her hungrily, her salt mingling with the sweet residue on his tongue. His nose pressed against her clit as he sucked, fingers twisting inside her. 

Anna panted a rhythm in response Kristoff’s fervent touch, channelling all noise into breath to keep from crying out. Her hands grabbed bunches of Kristoff’s hair, driving him deeper into her as she rotated her hips. 

Kristoff swirled his tongue around her clit, flicking upwards with an unhurried pace. In contrast his fingers moved in and out of her as quickly as possible, gliding with ease. He moaned into her as he felt her tighten, increasing his speed to push her to climax. 

Anna came grinding her hips in a frenzy, gasping in short bursts as her orgasm flowed into every inch of her. Kristoff kissed her thighs as he stood, a hand on the small of Anna’s back. She leaned into him, kissing his chest dazedly.   
“We should maybe make our way back to bed.” Kristoff whispered, stroking Anna’s back.

Anna hopped down carefully, legs wobbling slightly, as she turned Kristoff around, pushing him towards the table. Kristoff sat back, feeling the smooth surface of the stone on his legs. 

“I can keep being quiet if you can.” Anna tugged up at Kristoff’s nightshirt, hands finding his bulge. Kristoff muffled a groan as Anna ran her fingers around the head of his cock, squeezing as she went. 

“Anna,” Kristoff with a quiet grunt, “Let me lift you up.” 

Anna flashed him a grin as she turned her back to him, lifting her nightdress level with her breasts. Kristoff leaned forward to pull Anna up and into his lap, lowering her onto his hardness. The heat inside her threatening to push him over the edge before they even started.

Kristoff moved Anna up and down with strong hands, watching her hair swish across her back. He bucked up into her as her fingers clawed at his thighs. Sensing he was close, Anna fingered her clit, tensing her muscles around Kristoff’s cock as she bounced. 

Kristoff came, thrusting once more as he flowed into her, closing his mouth on Anna’s shoulder with a moan. Anna peaked a second time moments later, her head falling back onto his chest. 

They slid back to the floor and Anna let her nightdress fall back down. Both damp with sweat.

“You go back to bed, I’ll clean up here.” Kristoff said, kissing Anna’s temple. 

Anna yawned and looked lovingly at her husband. “Are you sure?”

“Yep. I won’t be long.” 

“Bring the jam. And bread. And cheese.” Anna requested, grinning as she turned to walk to their bedchamber.


End file.
